The invention relates to a hay-making machine having enhanced maneuverability.
With a known machine of this type (FRG Utility Patent 8,706,316), the tractive drawbar has a connecting jaw for coupling the machine to the linkage drawbar of an agricultural tractor vehicle. The hay-making machine accordingly follows the tractor vehicle like a usual trailer unit.
This is also true of another known hay-making machine (FRG Utility Patent 7,318,934). This machine is supported on the ground solely by the support wheels of the circular rakes. The front end of the tractive drawbar of this machine makes a hinged connection with a mounting block that can be connected to the lifting arms of the three-point hydraulics of the tractor vehicle. When the machine is in its operating position, it can pivot freely within limits about the vertical connecting axle between the tractive drawbar and the mounting part.
Another known hay-making machine of the type mentioned in the introduction also has the front end of its tractive drawbar connected to a mounting part in such a manner that it can pivot within limits about a vertical connecting axle. The mounting part can be coupled only to the draft links of the three-point hydraulics of the tractor vehicle. This machine represents merely a trailer unit which, like all trailers, is restricted in its maneuverability.